JakEXE
by Sparks2519
Summary: For me it started as a normal day but it quickly goes downhill


What I am about to tell you is 100% true, I'm just a normal 17 year old girl who goes high school, looking for Job Corps, and looking forward to be an adult. Except I'm being followed by something that you would think was only in a Halloween ghost story, but I'm being followed by a ghost.

I know that sounds stupid but let me explain….. I am err: WAS a huge fan of the video game Jak and Daxter. Now, before you say that I am just copying a Creepypasta called just hear me out.

I actually had all of the games but apparently something had happened to my games that caused them to run differently, anyway on with the story.

I remember sitting in my room reading a fan-fiction on when I suddenly felt the urge to play Jak and Daxter for the first time since summer time. So I got up and turned on my PS3 and grabbed the Jak and Daxter collection for the PS3. I suddenly got a feeling that I was about to have a very bad time but I ignored it. I put it in and grabbed my controller, the game began as it normally did but when it got to the game choosing screen. It was all disoriented and had a darkish brown color to it and Jak was just standing alone with his back to the screen and Daxter was missing.

I, of course, thought that the disc had something wrong with it but didn't do anything about it. I instead picked the first game and it just went all black for about ten seconds when suddenly Daxter appeared, His fur was matted and bloody and he said "Thank God you're here! Listen, you have to turn this game off! HE'S COMING!" when suddenly a hand grabbed him by his neck and yanked him off-screen. Just then the normal starting screen popped up but this time, it didn't shift into day.

I tried to open one of my saved files but they were all saved on Misty Island so I opened one and it showed Jak but where Daxter became an Ottsel except, he was on his knees giggling silently to himself.

He had claw marks all over his arms and blood all over him and text appeared above his head reading as so: 'He tried to save you….But it's too late….Even Heroes become killers…' and he looked at me, his lips spread into an insane grin as he slowly approached my TV and by this time I was getting really freaked out. I tried to turn off my TV but the next thing I knew, he was half way out of my TV and backing me up against my wall smiling evilly, by then he looked more like Chara from Undertale, complete with Dark Eco running down his cheeks like tears, it was dripping down his mouth as well mixed with blood.

I sobbed "W-Who are y-you?" He just smiled and the next thing I knew, He was trying to yank me into my TV. I grabbed my bed posts and tried to resist but in the end, He was stronger than me and I fell into the TV.

* * *

"urg... Where am I?" I groaned, sitting up and rubbing my head, I then felt long fleshy **THINGS** poking out of my back _,_ I suddenly felt something crawl down my throat and I realized that I was in the Vat of Dark Eco. Frantic and Terrified I swam for the surface gasping as I took a breath of air and got out shaking and covered in Dark Eco and I felt my bones shifting and changing into a bigger...Disfigured version of myself.

I stumbled along the sands of Misty Island, even the Lurkers wouldn't bother me as I got to the beaches and looked into my reflection in the water...What I saw shocked me.

My long hair had turned snow white, my eyes had become a ruby red color and I had two beautiful Black angel wings growing from my spine, I looked at Sandover and smiled, feeling a odd rush of power I had never felt before. I wanted to attack the village so I raised my wings and flew for the sunny beach.

I didn't realize that people could see me coming and they were so frightened and they actually thought that their tiny hunt could protect them for this new God. I grinned evilly and shot Dark Eco at the screaming people.

" _LISTEN TO ME LITTLE PEOPLE! I. AM YOUR NEW LEADER!_ " And that's how I came to be the new ruler but I must find the man who did this to me...

 **JAK MAR!**


End file.
